


My Everything

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Kellin have been together for a year and a half. Vic walks in on Kellin and Oli kissing and is heart broken. He's shocked and hurt that Kellin would be like everyone else who has hurt him. But maybe this is all a big misunderstanding. </p>
<p>Kellic oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 6 AM while I was listening to "My Everything" by Cauterize. That song was the inspiration for this story.

Shocked. That the was the only emotion I could feel. I wasn't sure what the hell was happening right now. I stared at the scene in front of me, but it was like my brain couldn't process what it was seeing.

"Vic," Kellin said, sounding scared and shocked. I was finally broken from my thoughts and I stormed away from the room. "Vic! Wait!" I ignored him and left the house. I started walking down the sidewalk since I didn't drive here. I wish I had never come here in the first place, but maybe it was for the best. I know what a fucking lying cheat Kellin is now. It would have killed me to walk in a few minutes later. At least all I saw was him kissing Oli. I would have died if he had been sleeping with him when I walked in. Though I'm sure the bastard already had done that.

"Vic! Please! I can explain!" Kellin yelled as he ran up behind me. When he got close enough he grabbed my arm. I shook him off roughly before turning to face him.

"I don't want to fucking hear it, Kellin! You were cheating on me! And to think that I actually fell for all of those stupid lies you told me! I should have fucking known you would end up being like every other fucking bitch I've dated!" I didn't care that the words clearly were killing Kellin. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel as bad as I did though I know that's not possible.

I stormed away as Kellin stood there crying and looking completely broken. I didn't care right now. I wasn't going to go running back to another cheater just because his cold, little heart got broken from being caught. I couldn't believe Kellin did this. I trusted him. He promised he would never end up like the others I've been with, but he did exactly what they did. He used me.

I finally got to my house and went straight to my bedroom. I stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Everything reminded me of Kellin. We spent so much time in here together. The black hoodie of his sitting on the desk chair. The goofy pictures we took on our date to the zoo. The stupid, purple monkey that Kellin gave me when I was in the hospital after I got really sick. I hated everything in this room. I needed to let all of my anger out, so I solved two problems at once. I began destroying everything that reminded me of that fucking bitch.

I tore up every picture I found of both of us, I threw the stupid monkey in the trash can in the corner of my room along with his stupid hoodie. I'll burn those things later. I began wrecking my room as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hate Kellin so much. How could he hurt me like this? I grabbed the DVD I kept hidden in my desk drawer. It was a video Kellin and I had made on our camping trip we took for our one year anniversary. Everything in me wanted to break it into a million pieces, but I just couldn't. The anger was starting to fade and was being replaced with sadness. I collapsed on the floor as I sobbed. I began thinking about when we made this stupid video.

_Flashback:_

_"Kellin, smile for the camera." I told him, he gave the camera his best smile before giggling and covering his face. I laughed as I watched him. "Do something," I told him. He laughed and thought for a moment._

_"I could give you a strip-tease." He winked at me. I let out a whistle and he laughed. He got up on his knees and began moving his hips as he raised his shirt in a seductive way. I was smiling like an idiot as I watched him. He took it completely off and I cheered, making him laugh. He began to mess with his belt, doing the best he could to be sexy. It was kind of awkward to do this in a tent since there was limited space. After he got his jeans undone, he laid down and lifted his hips up. He moved the jeans down a little before pulling them back up._

_"Such a little tease," I commented and he giggled again. He finally pushed them down before lowering his hips and taking them all of the way off. He gave me a smirk before crawling over to me in a sexy way that was also kind of goofy._

_"I think you have too much clothes on." He told me._

_"Why don't you help me with that?" I asked with a smirk. He giggled again before standing on his knees. He took the camera from me and filmed me as I took my shirt off. He ran one of his hands over my chest and gave a small moan. He reached down and began undoing my belt, filming the entire time. I had to help him with the belt, but I let him do the rest. I took the camera back and began filming him._

_"Why don't you show the world how good you are with your mouth." I told him and he laughed._

_"By the world, you better mean you and your stuffed animals." He said with a smile. I smiled back, of course I wasn't going to show anyone else this video. He reached out and pulled my jeans and boxers down. He began stroking me and I moaned as I watched. He leaned forward to lick me before taking me all the way in his mouth. I moaned as he started moving his head back and forth._

_After he was done blowing me, I gave him the camera and finished removing my clothes, him filming the whole time. He laid down on our sleeping bags and filmed me as I climbed over him. I pulled his boxers off and grabbed my backpack to get the lube. He filmed me while I prepped him. After I was done, I took the camera back and had him put his legs around my waist. I carefully pushed into him, filming his face the whole time. I loved the expressions he made during sex._

_End of Flashback_

How could the last year and a half mean absolutely nothing to him? How could he use me like this? If he wanted to fuck other people, why did he commit to a relationship? I ignored my phone as it began ringing. I already knew who it was and I didn't want to talk to him ever again. He made his decision now he can live with it. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Vic?" Mike questioned as he opened the door. I looked up, trying my best to look mad. It didn't work as I broke down again. Mike walked the rest of the way into the room and sat beside me. "What's wrong?"

"K-Kellin cheated on me." I told him, wiping my eyes. I had to stop crying.

"What?" Mike sounded shocked.

"He cheated on me with Oli. I went over to surprise him and caught him kissing Oli on his bed. I can't believe he fucking did this." I said as more tears came. Mike put a comforting hand on my back but didn't say anything. He knew as well as I did that there wasn't anything he could say. Nothing was going to make this better. Kellin would just be added to my list of people who couldn't be trusted. My phone began ringing again and Mike grabbed it.

"Mike, no," I said but it was too late, he had already answered.

"How could you fucking cheat on him? You know how many bastards he's been hurt by and yet you decide to be added to that list." Mike stormed out of the room, still yelling into the phone. I just sat there and tried to calm down. I had bought the lie that there was someone out there for everyone, but I was starting to think that destiny enjoys playing sick jokes on me.

\------------------------

Mike convinced me not to burn everything I had of Kellin's since he had some of my stuff, too. Instead, we agreed to pack up everything of the other's and give it back. I was standing at Kellin's door. I didn't want to be here, but Mike refused to come here for me. He said it would be best if I did this part. I finally knocked. I was ready to get this over with. The door opened almost instantly. Kellin looked horrible. His eyes were red and it looked like he hadn't slept since he got caught three days ago. Good. He didn't deserve to be okay after what he did.

"Vic-" I cut him off by storming past him.

"Don't fucking talk to me. Here's your shit." I said, dropping the box of stuff onto his couch. "Now give me my stuff so I can leave." I didn't care that my cold, angry tone hurt him. He deserved it. He walked upstairs and came back with a red frog I had won for him on our first date. I had taken him to the local fair and won that stupid frog by knocking over some bottles with a baseball.

"I don't want that, I want my stuff." I said in a tired tone. I didn't want to play whatever game he was playing.

"You won this for me on our first date."

"I know, I'm not stupid," I said in a bitter tone which he ignored.

"Let me finish, please." He begged, I crossed my arms. I wonder how pathetic he'll allow himself to get? "You named him One-Shot because you said you only had one shot to get this right and then you kissed me. You were my first kiss. You were the first and only person I've slept with. I love you, Vic. I always have. And I don't want to lose you over a stupid misunderstanding." He told me before handing me One-Shot. I stared down at the toy and thought about that night. Kellin had the biggest smile on his face after I had kissed him. I really do love him, but he hurt me. How can I get over that?

"I want my stuff." I said quietly, dropping the frog on the floor. He looked hurt, but I didn't care.

"I know you think I cheated on you and maybe it was, I don't know. I didn't kiss Oli. He kissed me but I didn't kiss back. You know Oli has liked me since before we got together. He came over to hang out and he kissed me. I was shocked which is why I didn't push him away immediately. I'm so sorry, Vic. I swear I will do anything if you just forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." He said in a pleading tone. I stared into his eyes. He was telling the truth. Kellin was a horrible liar and had little things he would do when lying, plus his eyes always gave him away. He wasn't doing any of that stuff and his eyes held so much fear and sincerity that he had to be telling the truth.

"Would you let me show your whole family that video we made on our camping trip?" I asked in a serious tone. His eyes widened in fear and he stayed quiet for a moment before looking completely defeated.

"If that's what it takes." He said in a sad tone.

"I'm not going to do that, I would die of embarrassment. But Kellin, I can tell you are telling me the truth. What happened really hurt me. I had asked you to never hang out with Oli alone because I don't trust him. And to see you like that killed me. I still love you, Kellin. I'm just feeling really hurt right now. We need to have a serious talk before we continue with this relationship. Even if you didn't kiss him back, you were still alone with him. I feel... I feel threatened by Oli. To me, he's so much better and I've always been afraid that you would leave me for him. If we're going to stay together, I would like for you to not stay friends with him. I know I have no right to tell you who to be friends with, but I just don't want to keep worrying that next time won't be a misunderstanding." I said and he nodded.

"I swear there will never be a next time. I've told Oli more than once that I'm not interested and that I'm not leaving you for him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, losing him as a friend is probably not the worst thing to happen. You don't have a reason to be threatened by Oli. I love you, Vic. I love only you. Please don't leave me." He said in a hurt tone. For the first time today, it killed me to hear the hurt in his voice. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his around me and began crying against me. I moved him back a little so I could kiss him.

"I love you," he said, his big eyes staring right into mine. It looked like he was searching mine for something.

"I love you, too," I said with a small smile. He smiled back brightly, still staring into my eyes. He must have found whatever he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to end it in a happier way. Originally it was going to end with Vic being really hateful and cold towards Kellin even after Kellin explains everything, but I decided I wanted Vic to be his teddy bear self and give Kellin another chance.  
> Also, if you've never heard "My Everything" by Cauterize, I suggest you look it up. It's awesome. So is "Killing Me", "Taste of Tears", "Something Beautiful",and "I'll Cry Tomorrow."


End file.
